Todo comenzó en aquella vez…
by Andychanowo
Summary: Un país, una desaparición y una enfermedad… Hallar una solución para todo esto no será nada fácil, teniendo obstáculos en tu camino y problemas aun mayores… Tu enfermedad es incurable, solo una persona te puede salvar y tu harás lo mismo con esa persona… Pero, ¿Se lograra? (Esta fic es un Prusia x Reader)


_Te encontrabas durmiendo en tu cama de terciopelo color blanco, tu almohada era blanca y muy esponjosa, parecía una nube, por lo que dormías todas las noches placidamente. Antes de despertar, en tu mente pasaban pensamientos que formulabas cada día de tu vida… Ese momento, pensabas: "Este día será igual", "Todos los días es lo mismo", "Voy a hacer lo mismo de siempre"… Tu mente se cubría de aquellos pensamientos, es cierto, todos los días haces las mismas cosas de siempre… Pero, ese día…_

**_Fue diferente._**

_Un albino de ojos rojos y un rubio de ojos azules… Estaban en tu habitación, el albino te miraba fijamente mientras dormías, mientras que el rubio se encontraba apoyado en una pared de tu habitación, al abrir los ojos, te asustastes la primera vez, cayéndote de la cama y dándote un pequeño golpe en tu cabeza_

_-A-auch… -Dijistes mientras sobabas tu cabeza con la mano derecha_

_-Hasta que despertastes –El albino se acerco a ti, extendiendo su brazo para que tomaras su mano y te levantaras con ayuda de él_

_-¿Y tú… Quien eres? –Dijistes mientras te levantabas con ayuda del albino_

_-¿Qué no sabes del awesome Gilbert? –Se sorprendió un poco, pero le siguió con una risa no tan común –Kesesesese, es broma, me llamo Gilbert _

_-¿Y él? –Dijistes, señalando al rubio_

_-Ah, es mi hermano… ¡Hey, West! –Enseguidamente, el rubio atendió al llamado, mirando al albino, dirigiendose hacia ustedes, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara_

_-Guten Morgen –Sin duda, era un rubio totalmente guapo, sus cabellos los tenia para atrás y sus ojos parecian un par de cielos, ese azul en sus ojos… Cualquiera se volveria loca. El rubio te habia sonreido leve, extendiendo su brazo ante ti para que estrechen sus manos, simplemente atendistes el saludo y le devolvistes una sonrisa mas agradable._

_-¿Y tú como te llamas? –Le preguntastes al rubio después de haber estrechado su mano_

_-Ludwig –Respondió con una pequeña timidez que se notaba en su cara, aun así, te seguía sonriendo -¿Y tú? –Te preguntó directamente_

_-Yo me llamo (__Tu nombre__), un gusto en conocerlos –Sonreias cada momento que hablaste con el rubio, hablabas a cada momento con los hermanos, pero no se te paso por la mente… ¿Qué hacian esos dos hombres en tu casa? Llevabas horas hablando con ellos, aun seguias en pijama, las conversaciones que tenian eran totalmente entretenidas, y mas cuando el mayor de ellos empezaba a decir cosas como: "¡Pero el asombroso lo logró!" "¡Obviamente, Ore-sama no perderia contra él!" Cuando hablaba de sus logros… Llego un momento en que te llamo la atención de aquel albino, por alguna razón te entretenias viendolo… Después de varias horas de charla, tuvistes que preguntarles indiscretamente a esos dos, ¿Qué hacian en tu casa?, ni siquiera los conocias, pero los tratavas como si fueran tus amigos de toda la vida… También se te pasaba la mente que ya los habias visto antes en algun lado… Pero, ignorabas ese presentimiento, y fuiste directo al grano._

_-Disculpenme pero… ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en mi casa, además, de haber entrado sin permiso? –Dijistes un poco molesta, pero calmada, sonriendo un poco_

_-¡Oh! ¡Se nos habia olvidado decirte eso! –El mayor se te acerco a ti, sentandose a tu lado, mirandote a los ojos y sonriendote a cada momento, por alguna razón, te sonrojastes leve y desviastes la mirada_

_El menor suspiro, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro –Eso es lo primero que ahí que decirle, idiota… -Le dijo el rubio al mayor, frunciendo leve el ceño mientras lo miraba_

_-¡Oye, West, no me digas idiota! –El albino hizo un leve puchero en sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras del rubio –Bien, expliquemosle –Dijo ya calmandose y poniendose serio_

_-E-em… -Tu aun tenias la mirada para otro lado, no sabias que decir, no entendias del por que te habias sonrojado, ¿Sonrojarte por alguien que ni conoces? Eso es raro… -V-volviendo a la pregunta… -Devolvistes la mirada a los dos extraños hombres _

_-El menor suspiro nuevamente, mirandote fijamente y sonriendo un poco –Bien, estamos aquí por que tenemos un severo problema con mi hermano…_

_-¿Uh? –Mirastes enseguidamente al albino, algo confusa –¿Qué pasa? –Devolvistes la mirada al menor de ellos_

_-Primero, te explicare algo… Nosotros no somos unos humanos comunes y corrientes, representamos a los paises junto con otras personas_

_-¿Paises? ¿Representar? ¿A-a que te refieres? –Mirabas al rubio totalmente confundida, no entendias nada de lo que decia… Agachastes tu cabeza, intentando resolver este enigma_

_-Yo representó a Alemania, por ejemplo._

_-¿Y Gilbert? –Mirastes al albino, notastes que este tenia su cabeza agachado y jugueteaba con sus dedos, no sonreia, parecia deprimido…_

_-Mi hermano representaba a Prusia, pero en 1947 su territorio fue disolvido… Y fue anexo al territorio de mi país, digamos que ahora Gilbert me pertenece… Pero, el problema es que mi hermano empezo a desaparecer…_

_Es cierto, veias a Gilbert, y se veia mas palido de lo que realmente es, sus ojos carmesí se veian también mas claros que antes, se veia… Transparente_

_-¡West, y-yo no voy a desaparecer! … No puedo… -Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, levanto de cabeza, apreto su dentadura y sus lagrimas empezaron a derramarse lentamente, rozando sus mejillas… Tu solo te quedabas mirandolo, pero por impulso, te acercastes a él, abrazandolo tiernamente, rodeando sus brazos en su torso, sintiendo su tierna calidez de su piel_

_-No desapareceras, si me buscaron, es por algo, ¿No? –Preguntastes en un tono bajo, tenias las ganas de ayudar a esos dos hermanos, aunque no entendias bien el tema de "Representar un país" ¿Y bien? –Dejastes de abrazar al albino, este por alguna razón salió de la habitación, yendose a caminar por ahí, después de que el albino se haya ido, le devolvistes la mirada al menor- ¿Ahí alguna solución para esto?_

_-Sí, si la ahí, pero puede ser algo complicado… -Suspiro el rubio, entrecerrando sus ojos –Para que mi hermano no desaparezca, ahí que volverlo un humano común y corriente, y para ello, debe enamorarse de un humano, sin importar que sexo sea_

_-¿¡Y que tengo que ver yo en eso!? –Fruncistes un poco el ceño, golpeando tus piernas con tus manos en forma de puños -¿Y como fue que me eligieron a mi?_

_-Pues –Se encogio de hombros –Te elegimos a ti por que pensamos que podrias entender todo este problema_

_-Bueno, sí pero… -Agachastes un poco tu cabeza, pensando la solución de este problema –Bien, ya entendí… Solucionaremos esto. Pero, ¿Cómo quieres que enamore a Gilbert?_

_-Tendran varias citas, estaran todo el tiempo juntos, tus gustos deben ser identicos a las de el, las charlas deberan durar bastantes… Y sobre todo, deben pasarla bien juntos. –El rubio dijo todo, después de todo tenia razón, es algo complicado…_

_Suspirastes levemente, mirando al rubio retadora -¡Muy bien, los ayudare! –Asentistes y aceptastes la propuesta de ayudarlos_

_-Me alegra escuchar eso –Ludwig te sonrio al escuchar eso_

_-E-em, una pregunta… ¿Cuándo tendriamos que planear todo esto?_

_-Cierto…-Un silencio retorno la sala por unos minutos, el alemán penso por un rato –Mañana_

_-¿¡Eh!? –Gritastes al saber que tendrias que empezar todo el plan de un dia para otro…_

_-Sí, mañana_

_-P-pero… ¿Por qué? ¡Ludwig, tengo clases mañana! –Fruncistes el ceño al alemán, notandote enojada_

_-¿Tienes algo pendiente?_

_-¡Un examén!_

_-¿Y cuando es?_

_-¡A la ultima hora!_

_-Pierdelo_

_-¡LUDWIG!_

_El alemán suspiro pesado –Es broma –Te sonrió –¿Mañana es viernes, no? Empezaremos el fin de semana_

_-Tienes suerte de que mañana es mi ultimo día… -Desviastes la mirada, algo avergonzada_

_-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_-¿Uh? –Volvistes la mirada –Claro, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Tienes habitaciones extras, por lo menos una?_

_-De echo, tengo dos… ¿No tienen un lugar donde quedarse? _

_El rubio suspiro, mirandote con un poco de tristeza –No, por algo te pregunto…_

_-Esta bien –Asentistes con la cabeza –Pueden quedarse en mi casa_

_-¿Enserio? Gracias, (__Tu nombre__)_

_-No hay de que –Le sonreistes al menor de los hermanos_

_-Bueno, me ire a instalar entonces –Dijo, levantandose del sofa y dandote la espalda _

_-Esta bien, ire a buscar a Gilbert entonces –Dijistes también levantandote de tu sofa, fuiste al jardín y encontrastes al prusiano acostado en el césped con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza, tenia sus ojos cerrados, estaba dormido, tu lo unico que hicistes fue montarte encima de su torso y tocarle una mejilla_

_-Oye, despierta… -Decias mientras seguías tocando su mejilla suavemente con un dedo_

_-¿U-uh? … -Dijo el prusiano mientras abria sus ojos levemente, mirandote encima de él, por lo que se sonrojo y se veia algo nervioso -¡O-o-o-oye! ¿Q-que es lo que estas haciendo?_

_-¡Despertastes! –Sonreistes felizmente, aun tocandole su mejilla_

_-¡Sí pero... ¡ Bah, olvidalo… -El prusiano se sento en el suelo, aun contigo encima de él, lo mirastes fijamente y enseguidamente un leve rojo cubrio tus mejillas_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué conclusión llegaron? –Preguntó directamente el albino, mirandote seriamente y haciendo un leve puchero en sus labios_

_-A-ah… Bueno… -Desviastes la mirada, con una sonrisa nerviosa -¡Que te quedaras en mi casa! –Levantastes tus brazos en forma de felicidad_

_-No me referia a eso… -Una gota cayo en su sien –Pero, tampoco es mala idea… _

_-Bueno, este fin de semana… No sé, podriamos salir nosotros dos a alguna parte_

_-Pero si nos acabamos de conocer… A no ser que –El albino se acerco a ti, mirandote fijamente a los ojos y tomando tu mejilla –Quieras tener algo mas con el awesome yo rapidamente_

_-¿¡Eh!? –Te sonrojastes leve, separandote un poco del prusiano, mirando sus lindos ojos carmesí- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo voy a querer algo contigo si a penas nos conocemos? ¡Solo preguntaba! Para… Conocernos y eso… -Desviastes la mirada, chocando tus dedos levemente_

_-Kesesesese, estas roja –Empezo a tocar tu mejilla con un dedo suavemente –Pero, esta bien… Podremos salir este fin de semana –Asintió con la cabeza, dejando de tocar tu mejilla y sonriendote leve_

_-¡Dejame! –Quitastes enseguidamente la mano del albino de tu mejilla sonrojada, desviastes la mirada e hicistes un leve puchereo- _

_-¡Oye, no te pongas agresiva! –El albino también realizo un puchero, pero sonrio al instante, despeinandote un poco- Y bien, ¿Tienes algo pensado para esa "cita"? –Dijo felizmente, mientras acariciaba tus cabellos_

_-No lo se… ¿No deberias ser tu quien lo pensara? –Le devolvistes la mirada al albino, frunciendo un poco el ceño_

_-¿Eh, yo? –Se señalo a si mismo -¿Y por que?_

_-Tsk, no se… ¡Asi son las películas romanticas! ¡El novio deberia pensar algo bueno para su novia en la primera ci-! …En ese momento, te preguntastes sobre lo que habias dicho_

_-Nadie hablo sobre que somos novios…_

_"¿Q-que es lo que acabo de decir" Pensastes… -¡O-olvida eso, solo estaba en mis fantasias!_

_-¿Conmigo? –El albino rio un poco, mirandote picarosamente –Vaya que eres divertida, kesesesese~ aunque es normal que haya gente que fantasie conmigo, después de todo, ¡Soy awesome! –Se señalo a si mismo, con una mirada triunfante_

_"Por suerte no se lo tomo tan a pecho…" Dijistes mientras mirabas a otra parte, con la cabeza agachada y totalmente roja_

_-Pero… ¿Hablabas en serio? –El prusiano miro hacia el cielo, sonriendo un poco_

_-B-bueno yo… ¡No! ¡C-claro que no! ¡A penas nos acabamos de conocer! –Lo mirastes totalmente vergonzosa_

_-Entonces, en esa cita, nos conoceremos… ¿Bien? –Te miro feliz, sonriendote levemente y aferrandose a tus ojos_

_-S-supongo que sí… -Rascastes tu nuca algo avergonzada_

_-Sigues roja –Te toco una mejilla, solo que mas fuerte que antes_

_-Deja de hacer eso, dios…._

_-Nein –Siguio haciendolo_

_-Supongo que me acostumbrare… -Agachastes un poco tu cabeza, llevando algunos cabellos para adelante_

_-Kesesesese~ Y bien, ¿No deberiamos entrar?_

_-Supongo, ¿No? –Dijistes, mientras te parabas del césped, extendiendo tu brazo hacia el albino para que se levantara con tu ayuda_

_-Danke –Agarro tu mano, levantandose feliz mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza_

_Unos minutos después de haber entrado, te dirigistes a la cocina para preparar la cena, puesto que ya era algo tarde… Fuiste tu sola hacia ella, buscastes ingredientes por la nevera y empezastes a cocinar lo primero que se te venga a la mente, y que te quede delicioso, claro. Cuando pelabas las patatas, el albino se acerco a ti sigilosamente, te distraias pelandolas y cuando este se habia cercado lo suficiente, te dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en una de tus mejillas, haciendote sonrojar_

_-¡O-O-OYE! –Mirastes al albino, frunciendo un poco el ceño -¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!?_

_-Me gusta verte sonrojada, te vez linda –Acaricio esa misma mejilla tuya suavemente, mirandote a los ojos_

_-Tsk… -Desviastes la mirada un poco, dejando de pelar las patatas_

_-¡Vamos, solo es una broma! –Rio victorioso, dejando de acariciar tu mejilla_

_-Q-que buena broma… ¡IDIOTA! –Gritastes un poco al albino, haciendo que este se echara un poco para atrás –N-no me hagas sonrojar… Dios…_

_-Que delicada eres –Hizo un puchero_

_-No es que sea delicada… Si no que… Bueno, no sé –Seguistes la mirada en las patatas_

_-¿Sabes? Presiento que la cita que tendremos sera divertida –Te guiño un ojo y salió de la cocina instantáneamente_

_-Tsk… Es una verdadera molestia –Murmurastes después de que este se habia ido, aun el sonrojo se mantenia en tu cara y entrecerrastes un poco los ojos… Pero, en tu mente pasaba varias cosas… ¡Apenas lo conoces, por dios! Y ya se pone de ese actitud… Pero, "¿Por qué tu accedes a ello?" "¿Por qué estas roja? "¿Por qué?" Te preguntabas a cada rato… Aun así…_

**_Esto aun no ha terminado…_**


End file.
